Change
by windstorm21
Summary: Larken recently realized what she truly was. It had always been in her blood, waiting to take her by surprise. When the wolf decided to come out, she was a litte less than thrilled. She isn't the only one who recently became a wolf though.
1. Irritation (Larken POV)

"Larken Elaine Bennett!" Shane yelled from the basement. That was his pet name for me, and I would normally act

annoyed. Not today. "I'm in my room." I said monotoned. His steps sounded heavy on my stairs.

"Why did I have to find out like this?" I questioned with disgust. He chuckled, then looked me in the eye. His

piercing eyes had me so distracted I didn't even see his hand move to my face. I felt his warmth on my skin, then

the sting on my forehead. He started laughing, then reached out to thump me again. I shoved his hand aside and

dove onto my bed.

"It just happens to some of us. You will get use to it eventually. We all do." He sounded casual about it, but his

eyes looked sincere. "There are only three ways this could happen, being born into it, like you, changed, like me, or

marked, which is rare." I sat there wanting to tell him he was speaking in giant run-on sentences, but I decided that

now was not the time to be grammatically correct. "Only a few members of the pack were marked" He continued

before I could say anything. I grunted.

"I know." That was all I could think to say, and that much made me mad. I looked at him, his face was twisted into a

confused grin. I understand that he doesn't like to see me upset, but he will get use to it eventually.

"Larken, you will eventually get use to it, and love it." He said. I could see the wolf dancing in his eyes. I grunted at

him.

"Does the puppy want a dog treat?" I teased while throwing chips at him. He reached over and started scratching my

head, like an owner would scratch a house dogs head. I fought the urge to roll onto my back. I hated the wolf.

"You will have to get use to it, learn to love it, someday you may need it." He sounded so serious it almost scared

me.

"Mom is moving me closer to the pack. Into the forest, I'm still going to the same High School though." I mumbled.

Shane Started laughing.

"Only you would hate an amazing gift like this, I was brutally attacked, and still love the feeling of being what I am."

He mumbled. I had to laugh at this.

"Some gift." I said coldly. Shane laughed mockingly at me. "I'm sorry." I finally said through a mouthful of chips. He

laughed.

" When did Xavier say he would start your training?" He looked casual, but there was a glint of pain in his eyes.

We both new training was hard. Both of my parents where wolves, and they had always told me it was very hard.

"He wanted to get started as soon as possible. He hasn't decided on a date yet, but i figure it will be sometime this

week." I mumbled through clenched teeth. "I'm not very good at controlling the wolf yet. School starts next week,

so he will start before then. The last thing he needs is for me to go crazy and attack people at the High School."

Shane looked at me with shock.

"Has he not opened the pack bond to you yet?" The question struck me. No. He hadn't. Why not?

"Maybe he is waiting for the full moon?" Shane mentioned.

I nodded. "Probably." I hope that is all that's going on.

"Do you understand the gift you have? All the things you can do now? You are special, and I know you will love

this." He blurted out. " I practically died. My laughter rang through the house. Shane looked at me, and I realized

how mad he really was.

"You have a gift that a lot of people would kill for, and I would have much preffered to be born with wolf blood

running through my veins. I wish you would stop hating everything. You would love it if you weren't so pessimistic."

I looked down at the ground, eye contact was the last thing on my list right now.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm being selfish. I never wanted this, as soon as I found out my parents were wolves I was

devastated. I will probably love it eventually, it will definetely take time. A lot of it.

He nodded and stood. "Lets go on a walk." He mumbled. I got up and slipped shoes on quickly.

"How far are we walking?" I asked curiously. He just started walking down the stairs.

"To see the newest member of the pack. Try not to stare too much. He is not ugly, and not happy." I laughed.

"I assume he was changed recently?" I had to know now. He really had me curious. He nodded. We walked out the

front door of my house and headed into the woods. We ran for a long time, then I saw Xaviers home and slowed

down significantly. I let part of the wolf take over, the smells were intensified tromendously. A boy, probably around

fifteen. He smelled good. Like pack.


	2. A Chance To Run (Tylers POV)

**I could smell the girl approaching, a boy was with her. When she walked in the door I nearly gasped. Larken, a **

**girl I had gone to school with for years. She had beautiful blue eyes, and dark brown hair. She was about 5'5" **

**and 115 pounds. I recognized the boy from school too. We would all be starting our freshman year next week. **

**Xavier planned on training Larken and I together. I looked at her once more, then decided to go back to **

**listening ****to my music, so I put my headphones back in. Xavier walked in, he pulled out my headphones when he **

**walked by me.**

**"Is that necessary?" I asked hesitantly. He nodded and looked at Larken very seriously. "You and Tyler will **

**be training together starting tomorrow. I suppose Shane can join us" She nodded, but refused to look him in **

**the eye. Curiosity was eating ****at ****me like a virus. **

**"Why me?" She asked faintly. Xavier turned, his eyes looked curious, and full of guilt. She looked unforgiving.**

**Xavier walked towards her hastily, reaching out to grab her shoulder. When his hand touched her skin she**

**flinched, but stayed there. "I never wanted this." She mumbled.**

**"Oh darling, when I open the pack bond you will have to love it, all the packs emotions will flow into you.**

**You will feel complete love, and dedication to this pack. I know you will love the way it feels to run."**

**"I know. I just don't want to be another one of the pack. I want to be something more." She looked terrified, **

**like a lost child, and for the first time ever, I felt her weakness. Yes felt it, the bond, everything.**

**"Now do you feel a little better?" Xavier asked, hope filled his eyes, but his face stayed stone hard. **

**Larken nodded, almost too quickly to be sure. For the first time she acknowledged me, reaching over to mess **

**with my hair. "So, when do we start?" I asked hesitantly.**

**"Well, I planned on starting tomorrow, but with these circumstances, we will be starting immediately.**

**The sooner the better." Xavier sounded relieved, and I was too. **

**"Fine, we start now. Doesn't mean I'll like it." Her voice showed faint signs of playfulness, but some truth.**

**We followed Xavier out the door, Larken was listening to me think. I made sure to not think about her too **

**much,****that might cause some controversy.**

**"First we will run. Try to keep up." Xavier sprinted away, shedding his human skin. I followed quickly, as did**

**Shane. Larken stood watching for a moment, then shed her skin and followed. When in wolf form we could**

**communicate through senses, and thoughts. The only problem was keeping secrets, nothing was personal.**

**If I knew something, then it was pretty likely that everyone else did too. I looked at Larken, she was as **

**beautiful in wolf form as human, her fur was black. Those eyes seemed even more piercing now then when she**

**stood in the house, a bright blue, icy and pure. She nudged at my mind asking permission to enter.**

**I opened my mind to her fully, and she laughed, a wolfy grumble. She could tell I was thinking about her. **

**"Tyler, do you think my eyes are beautiful?" She mocked. I laughed, then focused on trying to keep up with **

**Xavier and Shane. I ran, listening to the wind, feeling the warm air, the bright sun on my fur. The running**

**was no problem for me, I had always ran cross-country, and Larken was a natural athlete.**

**Shane had been a wolf for two years now, and Xavier had been pack leader for 297 years. The change just **

**happens to some people, and others aren't so lucky. Shane had been attacked. **

**"Tyler, stop daydreaming back there, we are going to turn around now." Xavier said with a flick of his tail, **

**when he turned he purposely hit me in the face with his big fluffy white tail. I snorted, then went back to **

**daydreaming. My mind was still my own, no matter what bond I had with the pack. I would follow the rules, **

**train, and obey, but at the end of the day, I still have control over myself.**


	3. Training (Shanes POV)

I ran, not wanting to think about the automatic connection between Larken, and Tyler. I always wanted Larken to

be my own, and should have taken the chance sooner, now it may be too late. So what if I can't be with her? There

are always more girls out there, if she is happy with him, then it will be okay.

"Shane?" Larken sounded concerned. "Are you okay?" She could sense my distress, but I had blocked her out from

being in my head. I nodded my big wolfish head, then continued home. I don't think any of us had realized how far

we had really ran. We would be home soon though, and on to the next task, whatever Xavier decided that would

be.

Xavier pushed his way into our heads, we couldn't push him away very easily. "When we get back we will be doing

hand to hand combat." I wanted to growl at this, when I first went through hand to hand combat years ago I hated

it. It was painful, and the other wolves would not go easy on you. We fought in human form, and in wolf form. I

didn't want to go through that again, or watch anyone else go through it.

We stopped in a clearing towards the edge of the forest. Xavier motioned for me to step forward. I did as I was

told.

"Fight me." I arched my back, and snarled. He circled me, and I kept him in my line of vision. He ran at me full speed,

and I ran at him. The blow wouldn't cause as much damage if I hit him harder than he hit me. Right idea, not

properly executed. He dodged me, and I fell on my back. He jumped on me and started ripping my fur out, trying to

find flesh. I rolled over so I was looking into his eyes, then started snarling. He hesitated long enough for me to get

up. I would definitely be hurting in the morning. I ran at him, finally getting hold of him, he whimpered. I dug my

teeth into his shoulder, I had him. Then I let go, we stepped away from each other slowly.

"Good job, Shane." He said, he sounded pained, but proud. "Now Tyler and Larken." He said, we stepped away.

Larken and Tyler stepped forward and faced eachother.

Larken circled him slowly, she made perfect eye contact, which he broke when she lunged at him.

She bit his lower neck, and refused to let go. Tylers reaction was odd, he started to turn human. His fur slowly got

shorter, and her teeth had nothing to hold. It was odd that he could control the rate of his change so well. When he

got far enough away from her, he changed back. He growled at her playfully. This time he lunged at her. He got

hold of her neck, and then began loosening his grip.

"Good." Xavier said proudly. "We will train more tomorrow." He turned and ran quickly away. We stood looking at

eachother hesitantly. We realized then, that if we turned human now, we would all be standing naked in the middle

of a forest. Not ideal.

"Lets go to my house, my mom will get us clothes." Larken said to us. We walked together, three huge wolves, side

by side. Nothing weird about that. Larken clawed at the door and her mom opened it. She turned around without

even asking what we needed. She brought us clothes, and we changed into human form, and quickly dressed.

Then went into her house, her mother had made dinner, and offered for us to stay and eat with them.


End file.
